


Билет в один конец

by Dawwa



Series: Ориджи по миру "Омегаверс" [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>настоящий омега, каким он и должен быть.</p><p>Текст написан на ФБ-2014 в команду "Омегаверса"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Билет в один конец

Впервые Лерой увидел его возле ткацкой фабрики. Сущий ребенок, на вид и восемнадцати не дашь, но в «Грейкоупли» не было детей. Всех, даже грудничков, тут же переправляли в другие лагеря. «Грейкоупли» - рабочий лагерь, и когда пузатые омеги разрешались плодом, им давали максимум пару секунд, чтобы подержать ребенка, запомнить маленькое хрупкое личико, которое они больше не увидят никогда. А то и вовсе уносили, как только малыш появлялся на свет.

Для того, чтобы встать на ноги, полагалось еще два дня, а потом - на работу. Омеги не успевали рожать, как снова беременели, потому что их было мало, и они не могли отказать, а в течку и вовсе подставлялись всем подряд. Лерой знал немало таких примеров, видел своими глазами.

После того как его списали в лагерь, в жизни осталось не много удовольствий. Одним из таких стало наблюдение. Контузия придала его рутинной жизни новый смысл, раскрасила ее новыми красками, как иногда думал Лерой. Что было у него раньше? Интернат для сирот, армия, служба, а потом билет в один конец - на войну.

Война стала для него всем. Отцом, братом, любовником, ребенком и его отрадой. Лерою нравилось служить, и он думал, что это навсегда, вот только теперь стал обузой. Принять это было нелегко, но он с самого детства не любил доставлять никому проблемы. Так же поступал и теперь, похоронив на дне своей души прошлые мечты, заменив их новыми.

Поэтому Натан показался ему ребенком. Еще нетронутым и невинным, хотя таким он пробыл недолго. Лерой повидал разных омег, некоторых презирал, некоторых ненавидел. Кто-то ему нравился, но Натан был единственным в своём роде.

Лерой дежурил на блокпосте в тот день, когда Натан впервые узнал, что такое «Грейкоупли». Со всем его смрадом, грязью, жестокостью и звериными правилами верховенства сильнейшего. На тот момент Лерой уже знал, что Натану всего-то девятнадцать, и он попал в лагерь, потому что был взят в плен. Служил медбратом в госпитале Фистафута, захваченном двумя месяцами ранее.

Его крепко потрепали в Истинктонской тюрьме штата, а когда он оказался в лагере, то три дня не вставал. И многие предполагали, что уже не встанет. Однако все это не сломило его, как и то, что было позже.

Там, у ткацкой фабрики, Лерой все еще помнил, каким он был невинным и красивым. Словно вся грязь, что с ним произошла, к нему не прилипала. Настоящий омега, каким он и должен быть, какими были все они еще до того, как разразилась эта бойня. Спокойным на фоне всех бурь и обманчиво хрупким, но не гнущимся. Стойким, закаленным, непобедимым.

Натана завалили на третий день его первой в этих стенах течки. Выходные в такое время омегам обыкновенно не давали. Только несколько анальных свечей в виде одолжения. Лерой не знал, как они действовали, но по слухам - почти не помогали. Просто меньше текло из задницы, и выброс феромонов свечи приостанавливали, а вот желание не убирали.

Большинство не выдерживало, срывалось и шло подставляться. Хотя Натан был не из таких. Он просто шел с работы. Чистенький такой, свежий, не в пример обычному контингенту местных омег. И как ему это удавалось при двенадцатичасовой рабочей смене? Еще и в течку?

Заловили его шестеро. От первых двух или трех он еще отбивался, а потом уткнулся лицом в стенку и не дергался, пока его не осчастливил каждый из желающих. Еще и по второму кругу пустили. Он уже начал сдавать, висел у них на руках, как тряпичная кукла, и только шатался из стороны в сторону.

Когда они ушли, Лерой увидел, как Натан упал возле стенки голым задом на грязную землю и понурил тяжелую голову. Но не плакал, Лерой точно знал, что он не плакал, потому что подошел к нему и тронул за плечо. А когда Натан поднял лицо, белое и пустое, отступил.

От него пахло немного странно, резко и горько, так что сразу в горле защекотало, словно перышком. Лерой ничего ему не сказал, а Натан и не думал как-то объясняться. У него вся шея была в кровь искусана, на запястьях синяки, бедра испачканы.

Но он не показал и тени своей боли, просто подтянул штаны и пошел к себе, на узкую койку в бараке. Качаясь, как пьяный. А Лерой смотрел ему вслед и не раз потом в толпе рабочих, что шли на фабрику, искал глазами именно его. И если не находил, почему-то думал об этом весь день до самого вечера.

Натана еще не раз так драли скопом, потому что он не хотел выбрать себе одного альфу и по-тихому ему давать за защиту. Глупость это была или гордость, никому не было известно. Лерой считал, что он мог найти себе пару, просто не хотел.

Беременный ходил, потом потерял ребенка и долго болел в лазарете. Не мог он нормально выносить, не выходило. Извечная холодность его не спасала, только раззадоривала жестокость. И ведь всем наплевать, если брюхатый, никто же не пожалеет.

Хотя Лерой думал, что он ребенка и не берег. Зачем это ему? Чтобы дать кому-то новые рабочие руки? Чтобы выносить и отдать? Чтобы всю жизнь думать о том, где же сейчас этот маленький липкий комок, который стал неотъемлемой частью за те девять месяцев, что жил в нем? Почему-то Лерой считал, что это не в стиле Натана, хотя толком его и не знал.

Но больше всего Лероя удивляло, что все эти мытарства не заставили Натана опуститься. За полгода в лагере он повзрослел, разросся в плечах, перестал выглядеть как подросток. Он никогда не истерил, как другие. И все еще был «чистым». В особенном для Лероя смысле.

Поэтому когда Натан пришел и предложил ему партнерство, Лерой на мгновение даже не нашелся, что сказать. Он знал, что собой представляет, и жалость, а может, того хуже, чужая корысть ему была не нужна.

И не то чтобы оскорбляла, но от Натана он такого не ожидал. Тот стоял у двери его подсобки, весь такой гладенький, пахнущий, отутюженный, практически идеальный. У него были изуродованные работой руки, но все остальное - словно давно забытая мечта о сладеньком, красивом муже, который будет у бравого вояки-генерала Лероя. Еще до того, как он осознал, что впереди только пустота.

Одиночество и безысходность.

Натан не был идеален, прошел через многое и хлебнул горя. Но ведь у него были какие-то желания, мысли, планы? Он мог выбрать любого, но выбрал его, и в этом не было никакого смысла. Ни крупицы. Лерой отшил его в первый, во второй, да и в третий раз тоже. Пока не понял, что напористый омега может просто не знать, почему ему отказывают.

В их лагере в это сложно было поверить, но все же. Натан был другим и мог быть просто не в курсе всех слухов.

Лерою исполнилось всего двадцать два, когда его контузило. На теле места живого не осталось от ожогов и шрамов, некоторые выглядели особенно уродливо и мерзко, словно наросты, тоненькие щупальца, обвивающие его плоть.

А ведь это было еще не самое страшное. Ранение затронуло его альфью мощь. Лерой провалялся шесть месяцев на больничной койке, ходил под себя, заново учился переставлять слабые конечности и привыкать к новой роли недоальфы. И не то чтобы у него не вставало, с этим еще можно было бы побороться. Там просто нечему было стоять.

Врачи в лазарете сшивали его, как лоскутную куклу из тех ошметков, что братьям по оружию удалось вытащить с поля боя. После такого можно было смело идти петь в оперетку. Но Лерой был рад и тому, что осталось. Вот только о таких, как Натан, пришлось забыть. Казалось бы, навсегда. Ведь не станет же омега жить с альфой, который не может ему вставить?

А если скажет, что его все устраивает, то соврет, и Натан не исключение.

Молоденький, чистый, несгибаемый Натан.

Единственный и желанный.

Знал бы кто, как сложно было ему отказать! Гнать с порога, когда понимаешь, что хочется обнять. Отворачиваться, когда глаза печет от желания просто любоваться, впитывать каждую черточку облика, каждую его эмоцию, оттенок радости, боли, печали. Видеть, как кто-то владеет тем, что тебе иметь не позволено.

Лерой его не защищал, когда видел, что очередная жадная толпа снова его сминает, ощущая наступление новой течки. Отводил глаза и не слушал. Старался забыть, но не выходило. Пытался выбросить из головы, но Натан прочно поселился в отдаленном уголке его сознания.

Мучил, искушал, дразнил. Просто тем, что есть, рядом. Тем, что ловит направленный на него взгляд, тем, что им не нужно говорить, чтобы чувствовать друг друга. И от этого с каждым днем становилось все больнее. Невыносимо.

А однажды Натан просто пришел без приглашения и уселся на его койку, поддерживая круглый живот. Тихо сидел, пока Лерой чистил оружие и гладил форму, наблюдая. У него не было течки или чего-то вроде, но Лерой ощущал тот странный горький аромат, который окружал Натана всегда. Тот самый запах, от которого кололо пальцы и сводило горло.

Запах его пары.

Лерой разглаживал уже несуществующие складочки на мундире, стараясь не поднимать глаза. И ему захотелось завыть, когда Натан тихо прошептал:

«Не прогоняй меня».


End file.
